


Лицемерие

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hypocrisy, M/M, Toulon Era, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер очень лицемерен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лицемерие

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hypocrisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047021) by [MadMoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro)



Жавер лицемерен и он это знает. Он, кто нещадно наказывает заключенных за малейшее неповиновение, он, указывающий зверью его истинное место, не имеет права по ночам грызть угол подушки и отчаянно толкаться в собственный кулак, представляя, как кто-нибудь из этой безликой массы в красных арестантских робах с гнилым дыханием и грязными грубыми руками зажимает его в углу и показывает, что значит настоящее унижение, возвращая его туда, откуда он вышел - обратно на дно.   
Это лицемерие. Потому как днем Жавер ненавидит свои ночные желания, ненавидит их участников. Он вымещает свою злость на каторжниках. Он унижает их, смешивает с грязью и при этом не перестает желать. Но они все трусы, они все пугливое зверье. Им не хватит силы, не хватит ярости напасть на него, отомстить ему за все удары палкой, что он нанес. Жавер ищет сильного. Он ищет того, кто будет способен сломать его, потому что сам он никогда не согнется, никогда не признается в том, что душит его по ночам.   
Это желание не дает ему спать. Это желание толкает его на преступление. Он прячет руки под одеялом и стискивает свой член в ладони. У Жавера есть только ночь, чтобы снять с лица обыденную маску, чтобы позволить себе низменные проявления собственной слабости. Он, сильный, был слаб перед лицом обуревающей его похоти.  
Красный - цвет опасности, цвет арестантской робы. Он не видит лица, вернее, Жавер не представляет кого-то конкретного, он представляет только силу, только чужой гнилой шепот - смесь французского и арго. Если бы у грязи был звук - этот шепот был бы именно им.  
  
 _"Ты же хочешь этого...у тебя стоит от одной только мысли, да?"_  
  
Именно так. Достаточно мысли, чтобы кровь прилила к паху, и член откликнулся на теплую хватку ладони. Достаточно одной лишь фантазии. Он представляет, как грубые руки вжимают его в стену, лицом в красный крошащийся кирпич бараков, торопливо спускают с него штаны, как ладонь жадно проводит между ягодиц...   
  
 _"...течешь как портовая шлюха при виде крепкого члена. Но ты хуже портовой шлюхи. Они зарабатывают этим на жизнь, а что при этом получаешь ты?"_  
  
Миг удовольствия и вечность стыда. Внизу живота ноет и Жавер проводит сжатым кулаком по члену. Из ночи в ночь - одно и то же. Одна и та же фантазия. Одни и те же движения. Член почти что каменный. Тяжелый пульсирующий кусок ноющей плоти. Жавер готов ненавидеть свое мужское достоинство только за то, что он подчиняет его себе каждую чертову ночь. То, что делает его мужчиной, делает его рабом похоти.  
  
 _"...ты не мужчина, ты сука в течке... сука хочет случки, хочет чтобы ей присунули и уняли этот жар в крови. Думаешь, если тебя разок выебут по-настоящему, тебе этого хватит?"_  
  
Жавер царапает короткими ногтями грудь под ночной сорочкой. Ему душно. Конечно, ему не хватит одного раза. Ему не хватит и второго. Иначе почему он каждую ночь терзает собственную плоть, а каждое следующее утро сгорает от ненависти и стыда? Он размазывает по члену выступившую смазку. Он не видит, что делают его руки, поэтому он позволяет себе считать, что они не принадлежат ему. Это руки неизвестного в красной робе. Грубые от тяжелой работы, мозолистые, с забившейся под ногти грязью. Каждое их прикосновение унижает его, делает его грязным. Каждое их прикосновение возносит его до небес и с размаху швыряет о землю. О, сладостный стыд!  
  
 _"Ты ведь подглядываешь за нами... слушаешь, как некоторые сношаются в темных углах и нары, скрипя, ходят ходуном под обоюдным весом тел. Ты ведь смотришь, как запертые в карцере дрочат в одиночестве. Тебя это возбуждает?"_  
  
Еще как. Он видел однажды. По большей части случайно, чем намеренно. Он приоткрыл небольшую заслонку на двери в карцер, чтобы проверить заключенного, и увидел то, что видеть был не должен. Этот заключенный был в Тулоне задолго до того как туда перевели Жавера. Казалось, он был там всегда. Вор, беглец, животное. За четвертую провальную попытку побега ему всыпали плетей и заперли в одиночке на пару недель. Он сидел в углу, на соломенном тюфяке и, спустив штаны, резкими движениями водил ладонью по члену. Никакой медлительности, никаких фантазий, только грубая сила, только достижение разрядки. Каторжник сводил брови и тяжело дышал, отфыркивая комочки слюны, которые цеплялись за его бороду. Жавер не мог себя заставить покинуть свой наблюдательный пункт. Он жадно смотрел, впитывал как губка и стискивал сквозь грубую ткань униформы собственный ноющий член. Они кончили одновременно, Жавер и тот заключенный, с одной только разницей, что каторжник вытер испачканную семенем ладонь о земляной пол, а Жаверу пришлось тайком стирать испорченную униформу.  
  
 _"Ты считаешь, что ты лучше нас. Но ты такой же, как и мы. Жалкий, отверженный, грязный. Ты можешь говорить, что угодно. Ты можешь поступать, как угодно. Можешь бить нас палкой и наказывать плетьми. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты один из нас... так что не зарывайся. По местным законам зарвавшемуся указывают его место. Я укажу тебе твое..."_  
  
Жавер вгрызается в ткань подушки. Рот наполняется кислой слюной. Бедра Жавера толкаются навстречу сжатому кулаку. Освобождение близко. Он представляет, как неизвестный прижимается бедрами к его голому заду. Он представляет себе чужое возбуждение, чужой жар. Он представляет, как каторжник утыкается носом ему в воротник и втягивает трепещущими ноздрями едкий запах его пота.  
  
 _"Посмотри на меня..."_  
  
Сильные руки разворачивают его спиной к стене. Жавер все еще видит только красную робу с пустым квадратиком номера.  
  
 _"...посмотри на меня..."_  
  
Жавер двигает рукой как сумасшедший, стараясь приблизить разрядку. Внизу живота все скручивается в тугой ком. Лицо неизвестного, всегда привычно размытое, на этот раз четко предстает перед его глазами. Настолько четко, что он может различить даже комочки слюны зацепившиеся за чужую бороду. Жавер выпускает угол подушки изо рта и с тихим сдавленным стоном кончает. Его семя пачкает простынь и одеяло, но Жавер не обращает на это внимания. На его языке вертится чужой номер. Его лицо горит от стыда, хотя тело еще горит похотью.   
"24601..." - выдыхает Жавер и бессильно роняет голову на подушку. Вор, беглец, животное. Самый сильный, самый непокорный. Но Жавер лицемерен. Теперь, когда его желание имеет лицо, его ненависть имеет его тоже.  
Он уже ненавидит этого каторжника. С его хмурыми бровями, широкими грубыми ладонями и волчьим взглядом. Он уже ненавидит свои мысли о нем и ненавидит тот день, когда он заглянул в карцер. Жавер закрывает глаза. Под веками красная пелена, словно кто-то с широкой грудью скрытой арестантской робой отгородил его от всего мира. Жавер позволяет этой пелене окутать себя.  
Это лицемерно.


End file.
